The Survivor
by Singingperson
Summary: Miranda Browning has always lived a somewhat normal life. That is until she decides to transfer to Hogwarts. She meets the famous trio. They bring back some unpleasent memories and now she wonders, is she really Miranda Browning?
1. The Ride There

A/N:Hi this is my first story. Hope it's a good one. And before I do anything else I must thank my beta reader Singingperson, thank you, thank you, thank you so so much. Without her I never would have posted this story but for now, y'all enjoy. And please review this is my first one and I want to know what y'all think. (and yes I am from southern usa so I am allowed to say y'all with a southern accent) just so y'all know this is my version of the sixth book.(I give my permission for my beta Singingperson to publish this story)

Chapter 1 The Ride There

She walked up to the train and admired its vast beauty. She had never seen a train this perfect before. It was her first year at Hogwarts and she already knew that she would miss her home terribly. "Thinking of home isn't going to change the fact that you are here," she told herself glumly. But she was a long way from home and she couldn't change her mind now, she decided to transfer to Hogwarts to try to get away from all the depressing memories back home in America. "Miranda dear, you should probably board now," her mother called out. "I'm coming Diane," she called back. She looked at the train one more time and went over to tell Diane and Frank goodbye. As she walked over she saw a large family of red-heads about to board, with them was a dark-haired boy with glasses and a girl with long bushy hair. She thought bitterly to herself, "Lucky them," and went on her way.

Miranda Browning found an empty compartment and sat down. About five minutes later the dark-haired boy, the girl with bushy hair, and one of the red-heads stopped outside the compartment. The girl with bushy hair asked if they could sit with her. "I don't care," Miranda replied. "Thanks, it always fills up so quickly in here," the dark-haired boy said. After a couple minutes the bushy-haired girl looked at Miranda and asked "Are you a first year?" "No, I am going to be in my sixth year," she replied. "Then how come we have never seen you before?" the red-head asked. "I transferred from America, I was born here in Britain somewhere but I moved to America when I was about three, Diane and Frank are going to move everything back here to Britain while I am at school," she said, by the way, my name is Miranda Browning." "I am Hermione Granger." "Ron Weasley." "Harry Potter."

"Who are Diane and Frank?" Ron asked. "They are my parents," she told them, "but I call them by their names because they adopted me right after I turned three, and I never felt comfortable calling them mom and dad. What year are y'all going into?" she asked giving them a taste of her southern accent. "We are all going into our sixth year. Do you know what house you will be in?" Harry asked her. "Yeah, when somebody came to pick me, Diane, and Frank up, they brought a hat with them and when they sat it on my head, it shouted out Gryffindor. It considered Slytherin, but it chose Gryffindor in the end. What are the other houses?" she asked. "Well," Hermione said, "the other two are Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The kids in Ravenclaw are the smarter ones, the ones in Gryffindor are the brave and loyal ones, the Slytherins are kind of like bullies and they think they are better than everyone else, and everyone else goes in Hufflepuff." "Ok, but why did the hat consider me for Slytherin then put me in Gryffindor?" Miranda asked. "The hat did the same for me. It didn't put me in Slytherin because I asked it not to. The hat sees you for who you really are, so you are brave and loyal, but you are also striving to be great," Harry explained

As they were talking Harry ran his hand through his hair and Miranda caught a glimpse of the famous scar on his forehead. Miranda looked at it curiously for a second then turned pale and looked away. _How can it be? It's not possible. How can he have that scar? What happened to him that was that bad to have that, _she thought to herself. Hermione saw her looking pale and distraught and immediately turned to Harry and said "What did you do to her? And don't lie." "I didn't do anything, I swear," as he tried to prepare himself for the yelling that was most likely to come. Miranda then finding her voice says shakily "H-he didn't do anything Hermione, i-it's just his scar." "What about it?" Ron asked. "Nothing, never mind," she said looking down at her feet. "Ok, whatever, "Ron said.

It soon became obvious to Miranda that the three wanted to talk about something but, they didn't want to start talking in front of her. After an hour of watching the scenery go by Miranda started to fall asleep. Hermione noticed that she had fallen asleep and motioned towards the two boys to try to not wake her. They nodded to show that they understood and started back into their conversation about Quidditch. Hermione then pulled out her book and started to read, all three were oblivious to what was going on in Miranda's dreams.

_"Go away! I told you I never wanted to see you again!" Miranda screamed at another girl. ". "But Miranda, I thought I was your best friend," the girl pleaded. "You can't be my friend any more," Miranda told her starting to sob. "Why not?" she asked. "B-be BECAUSE YOUR DEAD! Now leave me alone I don't want to remember you any more, just go away!" Miranda said with tears of sadness and anger rolling down her face. Her friend disappeared but in the distance she saw a couple of figures moving. As she moved towards them, she noticed that the sky changed from a dull grey to dark and stormy; the world around her seemed sad and desolate. She then saw that she was in a graveyard, it seemed somewhat familiar but she paid no attention and kept moving towards the figures. As she got closer she recognized most of them. She saw Diane, Frank, a couple of the doctors, the people who ran the orphanage, then the real shock came when she saw herself, on crutches, holding her dogs. They were all wearing black and seemed to be mourning and in that instant she knew exactly where she was. "Noooooooo!" she yelled and it all disappeared. Then she was at her 11th birthday party. She was upset. Diane said something. She saw herself start to cry and when Diane came forward to try and comfort her, she pushed her away and tried to run, but she couldn't because she could barely walk. She saw her turn around and scream leave me alone I don't need yours or anybody else's help and then leave the room._

  
When she woke up she barely realized that she was crying or that she had been asleep for nearly two hours. Hermione looked up from her book, then sat it down. She pulled her into a hug and started to talk quietly with her for a couple of minutes. Harry and Ron were wondering what was going on when the compartment door slid open and in walked someone nobody wanted to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Arrival

When Draco Malfoy walked in, Harry and Ron both sprung to their feet with their wands drawn. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked with a sneer. "If you must know I heard that Dumbledore had let in some American into Hogwarts this year," he replied sneering back at them, his gaze then landed on Miranda, "So it is true, another filthy student, almost as bad as mudbloods themselves." Then four loud bangs, three thuds of people hitting the floor, and smoke filled the air. "What happened?" Hermione called out. "Well I we all stunned Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle," Harry said. "I know I did," Miranda says, she then uttered a spell and all the smoke disappeared. Miranda then had an idea and jumped to her feet and went over to Malfoy. When she saw that they were completely knocked out, she turned around and faced everyone with a smirk on her face. "What are you so happy about?" Ron asked. "Would any of y'all mind if I got some revenge for what he just said to me?" she asked them. "Not at all," Harry replied. "Good cause if y'all said no I would've done it anyway," she said turning back towards Malfoy.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Miranda walked out of the compartment all in their robes, they laughed to themselves at what Miranda had done to them. "That was really amazing what you did back there. Where did you learn to do all that?" Hermione asked. "Well you pick up things here and there, and plus my friend in America taught me most of that," she replied, "If you want I could teach you later." "Alright then, thanks," Hermione said with a smile.

When Malfoy came to, he saw that he had been lying on the floor but he couldn't remember how he had gotten there. He saw Crabbe and Goyle lying nearby with the same expression on their faces. "Uhhhh. What happened?" Crabbe asked. "I don't know you dimwit, so stop asking stupid questions," Malfoy retorted. They then got up and seeing that nothing appeared to be wrong, they pulled on their robes and got ready to get off the train. As they walked through the train to get to a door, people took one look at them and started laughing. "What?" he asked angrily asked a girl they were walking by. She shook her head but continued to laugh. After they passed her Malfoy asked Goyle, "What was her problem?" "I don't know," he responded stupidly. "Do either of you know anything?" he asked them. When neither of them answered Malfoy sighed and stepped out of the train right as it stopped. They then hurried to get a carriage ignoring the laughter that was coming from behind them caused by their faces, Malfoy's said JERK ARSE while Crabbe's and Goyle's both said ARSE FACE.

"Did y'all see the look on Malfoy's face? He has no idea what happened," Miranda said. "No I didn't see it, I was to busy reading what it said again," Ron said starting to laugh again. "Come on you all, we should get a carriage before they all fill up," Hermione said. "Hey guys what's up?" said Ginny coming up to them. "Not much Gin just laughing at Malfoy, again," Ron told her, "Oh Miranda this is my sister Ginny, Ginny this is Miranda she transferred here from America. She also put that jinx on Malfoy." "It was nothing, but it will stay there for at least two weeks, and trust me Malfoy will realize something is up even if he can't see it," she told them warningly. "Are you lot coming or not?" Hermione shouted at them from an empty carriage. "Come on then we had better go," Ginny said, "nice work and it was nice to meet you Miranda." "Oi! Where are you going?" Ron called after her as she ran off. She didn't appear to hear him and just kept on going.


End file.
